SKRIPSHIT
by devilojoshi
Summary: CHAPTER 1 UP! /Daripada mencari judul skripsi, aku justru terlalu fokus pada dosen pembimbingku yang begitu menggairahkan. Dia gay, begitu pun aku. Saat kami bersama di satu ruangan tertutup dengan alasan bimbingan, aku berharap setan akan muncul dan menghasutnya untuk terbang ke surga bersamaku. /Drarry/ YAOI/ Dosen!Draco, Mahasiswa!Harry/ TeacherStudent!AU/ RnR
1. Prolog - Stress

Disclaimer **:**

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

 **Skripshit © devilojoshi**

Pairing **: Drarry**

Rated **: T+++++**

 **(or do you want me to put rated M here? /lol/)**

Genre **: Romance, Drama, and little bit humor**

Warning **: OOC, BL/Boys Love, Typos and Miss Typos, Alternative Universe, Bastard|Draco, Maybe Fluffy, Colage!Harry, Lecturer!Draco, and many more. I have to remind if this rated! If you don't like, please click back.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(PROLOG—STRESS)**

 **-I think i'm the most unlucky man-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya siapa yang menciptakan kesialan?

.

Hogwats _University_.

Harry meruntuk sepanjang hari. Bibir merah delimanya digigiti gemas, laptop putih di depannya dibiarkan terbuka, sepotong roti dia abaikan hanya karena lebih memilih untuk menggerutu. Jus labu buatan ibu kantin langganannya pun terasa hambar saat disesap, indra perasanya begitu _sensitive_ dengan suasana hatinya. Ron yang ada di depan Harry tidak berhenti mengenyitkan alis, dia terdiam dengan ekspresi bimbang; di antara ingin bertanya, diam saja, atau memilih pergi dan kembali berusaha mendekati wanita cerdas bernama Hermione.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga Merlin nampak begitu benci padaku?!" Harry kembali meruntuk, dan Ron tidak dapat menjawab untuk ke berapa kalinya—terakhir dia bicara adalah sekitar satu jam lalu ketika Harry tiba-tiba berteriak jika Merlin mungkin membencinya. Ron merasa akan menjadi patung sebentar lagi.

Semua berawal dari pengumuman dosen pembimbing skripsi mereka yang keluar beberapa jam lalu. Tiba-tiba saja Harry berubah menjadi kurang waras. Permulaan dia berteriak hingga berlanjut pada gerutuan dan berakhir pada ide tidak normal.

Ron melihat tidak ada yang salah dengan dosen pembimbing Harry.

Dibandingkan Harry, Ron merasa nasibnya tidak terlalu baik saat pertama kali melihat nama dosen pembimbingnya.

Ron mendapatkan dosen pembimbing bernama Mr. Snape, dosen fakultas hukum, yang dia anggap lebih mengerikan daripada hantu-hantu jepang. Rambut hitam panjangnya digerai tidak rapi, dan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi—jika pun ada, kemungkinan besar hanya raut wajah mencela atau kemarahan. Tapi ternyata di fakultasnya ada 4 anak lain yang mendapatkan dosen tersebut, Ron bersyukur jika mereka semua adalah perempuan—dan salah satunya merupakan wanita incarannya, Hermione.

Namun, berbeda dengan sahabatnya.

Harry tampak begitu tertekan hanya karena dosennya yang nama Draco Malfoy. Dosen muda, tampan, mapan, dan incaran para mahasiswi. Dia dosen pembimbing Harry saat ini—setiap mahasiswi pasti akan sangat cemburu pada 5 orang yang berhasil mendapatkan bimbingannya. Selain tampan, Draco juga terkenal mata keranjang—yang sialnya bukan pada wanita, justru pada pria. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika dosen muda itu seorang dengan orientasi berbeda. Tapi pihak kampus tidak mengeluarkannya karena kurangnya bukti. Pihak kampus pun tidak akan mengeluarkan seorang dosen hanya berdasarkan praduga semata. Lagipula tidak ada tindakan atau kasus yang dilakukan.

Draco Malfoy, dosen muda gay yang menggairahkan. Para mahasiswi pasti akan menggosip dengan tema seperti itu setiap hari. Beberapa bahkan berteriak rela menungging demi Draco Malfoy—tidak merasa jika beberapa _homophobic_ akan mendengus jijik mendengarnya. Malfoy yang lewat tidak sengaja pun pasti hanya tertawa—meski di dalam hati ia berteriak 'tidak mungkin'.

Ada segerombolan orang yang mendukung, pasti ada pula yang menentang. Draco bukannya tidak memiliki orang yang menentangnya, justru banyak. Beberapa bahkan seperti menjebaknya agar dikeluarkan dari kampus, meski gagal total. Setiap minggu akan ada beberapa di antara mereka yang melakukan aksi demo, menentang adanya dosen dengan orientasi seksual menyimpang. Tetapi dewan kampus tidak juga menggublis. Usut punya usut, ternyata pemilik kampus mereka adalah keluarga Malfoy. Tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali dewan kampus. KKN selalu ada di manapun, termasuk di lingkungan pendidikan. Oleh karena itu, Draco tidak dikeluarkan meski banyak mahasiswa yang berdemo. Lagipula, meski banyak yang menentang dan merasa Draco akan membuat nama kampus tercela, popularitas kampus mereka justru semakin meningkat. Setiap tahunnya jumlah mahasiswa yang masuk ke Hogwats semakin membeludak, bahkan mereka akan menambah jumlah fakultas dan gedung.

Luar biasa.

Harry menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja. "Aku benar-benar sial."

"Kenapa kau terus saja berkata sial, sedangkan kau mendapatkan dosen yang sudah kau incar selama ini?" Ron buka mulut.

Harry bergerak terlalu cepat, matanya yang terbingkai kata mata bulat mendelik. "Ini disebut kesialan jika kau bersama orang yang kau suka, tapi _malah_ akan terlihat bodoh." Jawabnya. "Oh aku tidak suka ini, apa yang harus kulakukan, Ron?"

Ron bingung harus tertawa atau menyeringai untuk meledek temannya. "Ayolah, _mate_. Kau itu pintar. Setiap orang di fakultas hukum tahu itu. Kau termasuk dalam daftar senior paling dicari untuk dimintai bantuan." Bukan solusi, tapi cukup membantu. Harry tidak lagi menggerutu. Tahu begini, Ron sudah menjawab gerutuan juga pertanyaan aneh Harry sejak tadi sehingga dia tidak perlu berlaga bagai manusia yang tidak memiliki suara. "Jadi apa yang kau tunggu, cepatlah hubungi Mr. Malfoy. Kau tidak ingin jadwal bimbinganmu jadi terlambat hanya karena hatimu, bukan?"

"Itu bukan pertanyaan. Aku tetap merasa tidak yakin untuk menghubunginya." Kata Harry memelas. "Apa kau pikir, aku harus mengajukan pergantian dosen pembimbing pada dekan?"

"Kupikir kau sudah gila."

"Kupikir juga begitu."

Dekan tentu saja tidak akan memberikan persetujuan. Itu jalan buntu, Harry tahu itu, tapi anehnya dia tetap berpikir untuk mengajukan hal tersebut.

Kedua sahabat itu kembali terdiam. Harry mengesap jus labunya. "Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan saat kami berduaan dengan alasan bimbingan skripsi. Mungkin setelah ini aku tidak lagi perjaka?"

Ron mendelik kemudian menjawab, "Maka kau memang mahasiswa paling tidak beruntung kawan."

"Yeah. Jadi apakah menurutmu aku harus membeli pakaian dalam baru?"

"Jadi itu bahasan yang ingin kau angkat dalam skripsi?"

"Apa menurutmu akan menarik?" Harry mulai stress, Ron ikut merasa gila. Harry sudah terlalu banyak memikirkan Mr. Malfoy seharian ini. Memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi. _Negative_ -nya dia mulai tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Lintasan adegan yang diharapkannya bersama Mr. Malfoy selama ini berputar tanpa dapat disaring. Positifnya, Harry mulai memikirkan judul skripsinya yang sampai sekarang belum juga dapat ia tentukan. Mr. Malfoy itu membawa dampak yang berbeda tergantung bagaimana cara Harry mengkonsumsinya. Bahkan sekarang Harry mulai merasa jika dia meminum sari Mr. Malfoy dibanding sari buah labu.

 _SHIT!_

.

* * *

Harry berhasil normar. Otaknya dapat bekerja sama dengan baik, dan bersyukur ternyata anggota tubuhnya yang lain pun mendukung. Dia akhirnya menghubungi Draco untuk membicarakan tentang waktu bimbingan perdananya. Dibandingkan menjawab Draco justru bertanya, 'Apakah kau keberatan untuk mampir ke ruangan dosen, dan bertemu denganku secara langsung? Karena kita perlu membicarakan beberapa hal tentang waktu bimbinganmu.'

Harry teringat akan 4 mahasiswa lain yang menjadi mahasiswa bimbingan Draco. Kemungkinan Draco juga berkata seperti itu pada mereka. Jika seperti itu, tidak ada masalah, bukan? Mungkin terdengar wajar, meski jika itu pun hanya akal-akalan Draco, Harry tidak keberatan—mungkin sedikit. Jadi tanpa curiga Harry pun melangkah menuju ruang dosen. Dia akan mengatur waktunya untuk tetap perjaka sampai waktu kelulusannya esok. Dia akan lebih cerdik untuk mengelabui Draco tanpa memberikan keseluruhannya.

Di tempat lain, Draco menyeringai mendengar persetujuan Harry.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc~**

* * *

 **A/N:** Ada yang nunggu Aesculapius update? /NO!/ Oke, thank you. Makasih gak nunggu, soalnya fic itu bakalan update tahun depan. Saya baru bikin draftnya ulang. Udah lama aku ga nyentuh ficnya, trus tetiba dapet email tentang seseorang yang menunggu fic itu sebulan lalu. _Well, sorry, but I don't have time to continue that fic._ Fic itu lebih lebih berat dari ficku yang lain, soalnya itu butuh sedikit riset di artikel tentang _'all about kitty'_ /Yeaaaaa/

Fic ini juga gak bakalan bisa cepet update, tapi aku motongnya ga nanggung kan? Ga bikin kalian penasaran sampe harus minta cepet-cepet update wkwkwk .. Btw ini baru prolog. Itu artinya masih ada chapter berikut dan berikutnya lagi sampai end wkwkw

 **Btw, ada yang mau masuk grup line Drarry? Kalau mau bisa PM ID Line kalian ya. /promo grup asupan/**

Oke.. bye bye.. sampai jumpa di chapter atau fic yang lain XD


	2. My days finally started

Disclaimer **:**

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

 **Skripshit © devilojoshi**

Pairing **: Drarry**

Rated **: T+++++**

 **(or do you want me to put rated M here? /lol/)**

Genre **: Romance, Drama, and little bit humor**

Warning **: OOC, BL/Boys Love, Typos and Miss Typos, Alternative Universe, Bastard|Draco, Maybe Fluffy, Colage!Harry, Lecturer!Draco, and many more. I have to remind if this rated! If you don't like, please click back.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(Chapter 1 – Started)**

 **-My days with you finally started-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Bimbingan perdana harusnya dilakukan beberapa hari setelah pengumuman dosen pembimbing keluar. Tapi sesuatu terjadi, Harry diharuskan mengikuti bimbingan perdananya tepat setelah dia memberikan kabar pada dosennya yang _hot_ itu. Berselang beberapa menit setelah memberikan kabar, Harry akhirnya berdiri di depan pintu ruang dosen. Sebelum mengetuk pintu coklat yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu, Harry mengela nafas. Memanjatkan beberapa doa. Memberikan kekuatan penuh agar bibirnya tidak bicara macam-macam. Mungkin sedikit berdoa agar _pheromone_ nya bisa bekerja dengan baik, jadi Harry bisa menggait sang dosen.

Duh, Harry tiba-tiba merasa kecentilan.

Harry itu gay yang berkelas. Jangan seperti banci kurang belaian. Dia pernah melihat beberapa yang seperti 'itu' di luar, dan kelihatannya menjijikan.

Debaran jantung memberikan ritme bersamaan dengan pintu yang diketuknya. Harry gugup bukan main. Dari sumber terpercaya, diketahuilah jika hanya Harry yang dipanggil ke ruangan ini dengan dalih membicarakan tentang waktu bimbingannya. Harry nyaris melompat girang karena merasa diberikan kode dan modus-modus terselubung dari dosennya yang ganteng itu. Harry tidak masalah dengan itu, dan dia siap diberikan modus lainnya—walau sebenarnya dia hampir menghabiskan banyak waktu di toilet untuk memperbaiki penampilan.

Harry membuka pintu dengan perlahan, mencoba sesopan mungkin. Siapa tahu Mr. Malfoy menyukai pasangan yang bersikap sopan. Jadi Harry akan mendapatkan nilai tambah untuk menjadi pendamping masa depan si tampan. Sedikit bercita-cita sepertinya bukan sebuah kesalahan. Meski sebenarnya objek yang menjadi cita-cintanya lah yang salah.

Harry menghembuskan nafas sekali lagi, dan semoga bukan yang terakhir. Dia memutar knop pintu dengan perlahan saat sautan dari dalam terdengar. Sebuah keindahan, Harry nyaris benar-benar tidak bernafas disapa pemandangan _limited edition_. Bukan ketelanjangan, tapi setidaknya ini merupakan pertama ia melihat Mr. Malfoy yang lebih menggoda dari saat menunjukkan ekspresi marah di kelas.

Pria berambut pirang berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka. Cahaya membuat Harry tidak terlalu _focus_ , kaca matanya memantulkan cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan. Harry bergeser, mencari posisi terbaik untuk menikmati pemandangan indah di depannya. Tepat saat Harry mendapatkan posisi terbaiknya, Mr. Malfoy berbalik, dan tersenyum. Mr. Malfoy mungkin seorang pembunuh, pembunuh kewarasan Harry yang memang telah sekarat.

Oh tidak, Harry hampir epilepsi mendadak. Siapa pun tolong dia?! panggilkan dokter, dan tolong carikan pendonor jantung. Dia merasa jantungnya mulai rusak.

Mr. Malfoy terlalu menggugah untuk dilewatkan, tapi di samping itu juga berbahaya karena menyebabkan dirinya hampir mati terkena penyakit dadakan. Namun, jika dikonsumsi berlebihan, Harry tidak yakin dia tidak akan ketagihan. Tapi jika ditolak pun sangat disayangkan. Harry bukan orang yang akan menyia-nyiakan sesuatu, apalagi jika itu gratisan. _No payment_ untuk melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Kelewatan jika musti sok naif.

Mr. Malfoy itu adiksi.

Lihat tubuhnya yang terbalut dalam jas hitam formal? Harry penasaran dengan suatu yang berada dibaliknya. Berwarna apakah itu? Berbentuk seperti apa? Terasa bagaimana teksturnya? Boleh dia merasakannya?

Harry bahkan mengumpat dalam hati, jika judul skripsinya berhubungan dengan Mr. Malfoy, maka ia sanggup menyelesaikannya hanya dalam 1 minggu—telah termasuk waktu riset dan dokumentasi.

Oh, Harry begitu ingin meraba perutnya, menggerayangi dadanya, mengecupi setiap inchi tubuhnya, dan membauinya. Harry merasa begitu mendamba. Hampir ereksi hanya karena imajinasi liarnya yang salah waktu.

"Ya, Potter?"

Harry tersentak. Dia mengangguk kaku, kemudian menjawab, "Maaf, saya ingin membicarakan tentang waktu bimbingan dengan anda, Mr. Malfoy."

Mr. Malfoy tersenyum, "Tentu. Silahkan duduk. Aku sudah menunggumu." Mr. Mafloy menutup gorden yang terbuka itu kemudian berjalan mendekat. Pria itu menutup pintu yang sejak tadi dibiarkan terbuka. Saat melewatinya, Harry dapat mencium bau parfumnya yang memperliar imajinasinya. Begitu jantan, Harry jadi penasaran bagaimana jika Mr. Malfoy berkeringat. Mungkin sedikit tambahan baru sesuatu yang keluar dari kegiatan panas? Seperti itu kah baunya? Atau lebih dari ini? Hingga akhirnya Mr. Malfoy duduk, Harry masih berusaha bersikap cukup waras.

Ruangan tetap terang karena lampu, tapi Harry merasa keadaan saat ini sangat menguntungkan untuk melakukukan sesuatu. Oh, jika iya, maka tidak akan ada yang tau, _kecuali Merlin, dan orang yang menjaga rekaman cctv_. Harry bisa menyuapnya untuk tidak mulut, itu bisa diatur. "Bisa kita mulai?"

"Tentu."

.

.

* * *

Jadwal telah ditentukan. Harry akan menjalani bimbingan maksimal 2 kali dalam seminggu, itu tidak termasuk dengan kunjungan Harry ke kediaman Draco apabila Harry memiliki kesulitan. Sebenarnya tanpa diketahui Draco, dirinya lah yang menjadi kesulitan terbesar untuk Harry. Saat berdiskusi tadi pun, Harry hampir lupa bernafas hanya karena takut ejakulasi dini karena harum parfum, dan wangi mint yang menguar setiap kali Draco berbicara. Itu rintangan yang sungguh-sungguh nyusahkan.

Kunjungan dalam seminggu dapat dilakukan Harry maksimal 2 kali. Draco telah memberikan alamatnya, dan Harry berkewajiban untuk mencari tahunya sendiri.

Namun, dengan kesepakatan, sebelum datang Harry diharuskan memberikan kabar terlebih dahulu 1 hari sebelum kedatangannya. Draco berkata jika ia tidak hanya mengurusi Harry yang sedang skripsi.

"Jelas, Potter?"

"Yes, sir."

Draco tersenyum puas, "Good. Aku senang kau mengerti. dan kuharap skripsimu berjalan dengan baik." Harry tersenyum, dia juga berharap seperti itu. "Jadi, judul apa yang ingin kau angkat?"

Harry yakin melihat kilatan penasaran disana, jadi dengan cukup percaya diri—meski ia sebenarnya belum sama sekali memikirkan judul apa yang ia inginkan, Harry menjawab. "Pengaruh kualitas dan peningkatan pembelian pakaian dalam terhadap sistem kebijakan keluarga berencana, sir." Harry yakin ia memang telah gila. Tapi jika Draco telah memberikan kode untuk mereka berduaan, kenapa dia tidak memberikan respon sebagai tangkapan?

Draco menyeringai, Harry yakin itu godaan. "Lebih dari 1 industri yang kau ambil?"

"Ya, sir. Saya berpikir jika kedua industri tersebut cukup menarik untuk diangkat. Meski sebenarnya resiko yang akan saya ambil cukup benar. Kemungkinan anda akan langsung menolaknya, atau jika pun lolos sampai ke sidang, saya tidak akan dinyatakan lolos." Harry berujar yakin.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih ingin menggunakan judul itu?"

"Apa anda pikir judul tersebut tidak menarik?"

Draco tiba-tiba berdiri. Bukan untuk marah karena tersinggung atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Harry, tetapi untuk berjalan ke belakang tempat duduk Harry. Pria berambut pirang tersebut menjulurkan tangannya hingga menyapa bahu sempit Harry. Memberikan belaian yang cukup merangsang. Sebelah tangannya berpindah pada meja di depannya. Draco memposisikan tubuhnya lebih dekat, bibirnya bahkan di samping telinga Harry. Dia terkekeh dengan suara rendah. Harry bertahan agar tidak kejang saat ini, momentum membahagiakan tidak boleh disia-siakan teriaknya dalam hati.

"Itu menarik. Aku menunggu pengajuan bab 1-mu. Kita lihat, semenarik apa pembahasan yang akan kau tuangkan."

Harry merasa lehernya ditiup. OH DIA MERINDING!

Tolong ingatkan Harry untuk membeli beberapa obat penenang setelah ini. Harry yakin sepulang dari sini, dia tidak akan bisa hidup dengan nyaman. Dunianya penuh dengan Draco, dan setiap detiknya ia akan terus dibayangi tentang membahas pakaian dalam dan keluarga berencana bersama Draco. Ini kah hukumannya menggoda sang dosen muda?

"Oh, aku menunggu beberapa referensi yang akan kau berikan untuk kita bahas pada pertemuan kita selanjutnya, di kediamanku, minggu ini."

 _SHIT!_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc~**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Bocoran, itu bukan judul yang bakalan harry angkat kok XD … ntar judulnya yang bakal jadi konflik fic ini XD**

 **/sumpah itu judulnya ngaco parah. kan mana ada buku referensinya wkwkwkwk/**

Maaf sebelumnya, fic ini menggunakan bahasa yang tidak akan terlalu berat. Saya merasa jika fic ini lebih baik dibuat sedemikian rupa agar pembacanya merasa enjoy atau rileks. Jika kalian menemukan beberapa typos mohon diberitahukan. Saya disini masih belajar, masih perlu banyak masukan. Oh iya, saya sedang menjalani skripsi. Jadi fic ini akan berjalan sesuai alur skripsi saya wkwkwk.. jadi maaf jika fic ini akan terasa sedikir membosankan XD

Doakan skripsi saya berjalan mulus ya. Semulus paha Harry yang digrepe Draco wkwkwk

Saran dan kritik ditunggu.

Next?


End file.
